Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Editor's Guide 2.0
Welcome to the BTFF Editor Guide, for those of you who on't know how to edit well, or just need a little help. Even older users can use this for tips! Let's get started... Visual Editing What you see above is the Visual Editor, and everything accessible is shown, we'll start off by reviewing over all this. Let's start with all the buttons on the sidebar...The first button is of the Undo Button. Let's say you make a mistake, such as typing in "I like pie". You can click that button or press and hold the control button, then press Z (CTRL + Z) to undo your action. If you didn't intend to undo that action, you can choose to redo that action by coding "CTRL + Y". Then there's the big button next to it that usually automatically says Paragraph. You can choose what ever format you want to organize your articles, how ever you want, like this: (Ignore the box below that says "Contents". The example is below it!) The Ultimate Example The Ultimate Example, Part 1 Great example, huh? The Ultimate Example, Part 2 Trivia: The Ultimate Example's acronym is T.U.E. TUESDAY CONFIRMED. Like that! The button with the B on it does this, the button with the I on it does this, ''and you can make links with button that symbols a chain. Your link will look like this if it links to a real page, and your link will look like this if the page being linked to is invalid. Then there's the button like this > ''A. If you click that, you get options. You can use subscript for stuff like H2O, or whatever you want. Using superscript does the exact opposite. This is what strike-through text does...and this is what underlined text does. We're skipping the Increase and Decrease Indention buttons for now. Clear Formatting. It's the opposite of the strike-through text and/or underline text. It deactivates the strike-through text and underline text. It also deactivates bold text, italic text, links, any form of formatting that's not regular text. It does not remove bullet points and number lines, use backspace... The Insert Button Okay, when you click that button you get a wide array of options. When you click Insert Media, you can add a video/photo. You can either search for a photo you made, or you can upload a photo of your own. When the image shows up, click the + button on it, and it will turn into a check, then a smaller version of it will show up on the list of photos you're adding to the page. When you've selected all the photos you need, click "Add Media". The picture show up on the page. You can use the dots around the image on each corner to change the dimensions (size) of the photo, or you can click the image and a green button pointing to the image will pop up, and you can edit it. With general settings, you can add a caption with a mini-version of the editor I'm teaching you about right now. With advanced settings, you're dealing with Position. It also has options you can play around with. Now that we're done with Insert Media... "Were skipping the Increase and Decrease Indention buttons for now" remember when I said that? Let's go back to that. Those indent buttons are for our next Insert Button, Insert Bullet/Numbered List. Those indent buttons increase and decrease the indentation of that. *An innocent bullet point, using the increase indentation button, **Can turn into this. #But the thing is... ##Using the decrease indentation button can #Reverse it. See how that works? Good. Next! For Insert Template, it opens up another window. Search for a template, and fill out the requested fields. Or, you can select the templates below the search bar for common template already used on the wiki, maybe you can get familiar with templates more. Leave the References and References List buttons alone, you won't need them on this wiki. Tip: '''When editing, move your mouse to the top of your page (below the buttons i just explained), a box will appear. Click it if you want to write more text above your page, but already began witing (I think it only works once, i don't know). The button on the far right that has a warning symbol are just notices, don't worry about them. The button next to it, you only might need the Category button, and the Source Editor button (you can use Keyboard shortcuts if you want). The "Cancel" and Publish buttons are self-explanitory. '''Old-Style Editing Some of us older users like to use the old version of editor, because it's better for us. I'm going to teach you how to activate it, and how it's similar and different from the new Visual Editor. To activate it: * Go to your wikia navigation at the top of the page and go to your left until you see your profile picture (which should be last). * Click it. * Click Preferences. * Click the "Editing" Tab * Go to the "Editing Experience" heading * Select your preffered editor * Select "Wikia's classic rich-text editor (where available) * Go to the bottom of your page, and click "Save". Now let's go through how to edit in the classic editor. The first button makes things bold, as it did on the visual editor. The second button makes things italic, and the third one creates links. The third button is a bit simpler now that it was then. Fill out what your target page is (what you're linking to), and then choose what you want to show up on the page (if it isn't already the same). It will tell you whether the link exists or not, unless you select your link as external (linking to a different site). * The next button does this! (Like the Insert Bulleted Point) * The next button does this! (like the Insert Numbered Point) The next two buttons are similar to Increase/Decrease Indent, but you can use these anytime you want, like for this: Hi. The next button does the same thing is the "Paragraph" button did, it just has different names, you'll understand it. Now here comes the new next two buttons. They align your text. The first button aligns it to the left. The second button aligns it to the center. The third button aligns it to the right. The next two buttons do the same as the first button on the new Editor, except there's a redo button, so no need to use CTRL + Y. Now do you see the "More +'" link way at the end of that editing top bar? Click it, and it will transform into "Less '-'''". You can use the first two buttons on there to underline and / or strike out text. The last button creates your signature. '''Now let's move onto the right fat side bar. The Preview button shows what your page is going to look like, and the Save button saves it. Use the Add Features and media section, along with the Templates section to add Photos (Image, Gallery, Slideshow, Slider), Video (Video), and Templates ("Add other templates"). It's basically like Visual Editor, but old school! Source Editing Alright, there's more to that "Source Editor" button than you think. It reveals an entirely new universe. I'm going to show half of everything I just explained, in Source Code talk. Yah, it looks confusing... Let me teach you few things about Source Code. I'm going to teach you how to do everything I taught you how to do in visual editor, in source mode. Let's go over the buttons like we did before, source mode style. To undo things you do in Source Mode, use CTRL + Z. To redo things you do in Source Mode, use CTRL + Y. Probably the only keyboard shortcuts you can use in Source Mode. It replaces the first button. Now to begin the source codes. These are codes that apply to the Paragraph select button. In order to make spaces between text, you have to skip two lines in Source Mode. Like this. It will appear like this: In order to make spaces between text, you have to skip two lines in Source Mode. Like this. To change Headings, do this: Heading (AKA Heading 2) Sub Heading 1 (AKA Heading 3) Sub Heading 2 (AKA Heading 4) Sub Heading 3 (AKA Heading 5) =Sub Heading 4 (Doesn't really have another name, but we like to call it Heading 6) = Preformatted Text is achieved by putting one space in front on your text, which creates the box you're reading inside right now. (Rarely used). Heading 1 is created by doing this: =Heading 1 (Can't be done in Visual Editor; Rarely used)= It creates this: "To change Headings, do this: Heading (AKA Heading 2) Sub Heading 1 (AKA Heading 3) Sub Heading 2 (AKA Heading 4) Sub Heading 3 (AKA Heading 5) =Sub Heading 4 (Doesn't really have another name, but we like to call it Heading 6) = Preformatted Text is achieved by putting one space in front on your text, which creates the box you're reading inside right now. (Rarely used). Heading 1 is created by doing this: =Heading 1 (Can't be done in Visual Editor; Rarely used)"= Alright! Tip: Don't mix up tags. For example, don't do this (Disclaimer: These are made up codes): (Text) That mixes things up. This is how it has to go: (Text) You're doing it right. Action "Bread" ((Text)(Text)), is inside action "Life" ((Text)). If you don't get it, read it over and over again until you do. That's just a tip for the future. Let's get onto the next three buttons, Bold, Italic, and Add Link. Bold, Italic, Bold and Italic, Ben 10 Fan Fiction <-- Link. [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction|'Ben 10 Fan Fiction']] <-- Bold Link, Ben 10 Fan Fiction Also a Bold Link. BTFF <-- Masked Link. [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction|'BTFF']] <-- Bold Masked Link. Play around with that, I creates this: Bold, Italic, Bold and Italic, Ben 10 Fan Fiction <-- Link. [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction|'Ben 10 Fan Fiction']] <-- Bold Link, Ben 10 Fan Fiction Also a Bold Link. BTFF <-- Masked Link. [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction|'BTFF']] <-- Bold Masked Link. Now go on to the button that looks like this --> A''. Subscript, Superscript, put them together you get: Centerscript or Centerscript, not (Text) Stikethrough, Underline, you can mix almost any tag together. Magic! You get this: Subscript, Superscript, put them together you get: Centerscript or Centerscript, not (Text) Stikethrough, Underline, you can mix almost any tag together. Let's speed through adding photos and or videos. We're going to use a sample from another site, credits to Wikipedia:Extended image syntax In brief, the syntax for displaying an image is (see Multimedia syntax below for extra syntax for sound and multimedia files): " Only Name is required. Most images should use " " and should not specify a size. The other details are optional and can be placed in any order. Type "thumb" (or "thumbnail"; either can be followed by "=filename"), "frame" (or "framed"), or "frameless". Display the image with specific formatting (see below). Border "border". Put a small border around the image. Location "right", "left", "center" or "none". Determine the horizontal placement of the image on the page. This defaults to "right" for thumbnails and framed images. Alignment "baseline", "middle", "sub", "super", "text-top", "text-bottom", "top", or "bottom". Vertically align the image with respect to adjacent text. This defaults to "middle". Size "Widthpx" or "xHeightpx" or "WidthxHeightpx" or "upright" or "upright=Factor". Scale the image to be no greater than the given width or height, keeping its aspect ratio. With "upright", scale a thumbnail from its default size by the given factor (default 0.75), rounding the result to the nearest multiple of 10 pixels. Scaling up (i.e. stretching the image to a greater size) is disabled when the image is framed. Link Link the image to a different resource, or to nothing. Must not be set for non-public domain images unless attribution is provided in some other fashion. Alt Specify the alt text for the image. This is intended for visually impaired readers. See WP:ALT for how this should typically differ from the caption. Caption Specify the image's caption. This is visible only if "frame" or "thumb" attribute is used, but may be displayed on mouseover in other cases. It does not matter whether the file is from Wikimedia Commons or on Wikipedia; the same syntax is used. (From BTFF -->) With that, you could upload an image in source like this: and get this: Easy, right? Alright. If you mean to use Templates in source, just do something like this " ", or you can learn how to apply source on that Template's Page, just don't worry about this one. Well, that's mostly every thing you need to know! Here's some extra fun things you can play around with: '''Extra' Font Sizes Code --> Font Sizes Big Text Code --> Big Text Red Shadowed Text Code --> Red Shadowed Text If you want to input your own special colors, you can say "blue" or "green", or you can use this --> http://html-color-codes.info/ to copy/paste a color and use it. Normal Red Text Code --> Normal Red Text or Normal Red Text BROADWAY FONT Code --> BROADWAY FONT Impact Font Code --> Impact Font 23:02, December 6, 2014 (UTC) <-- My Signature Code --> ~~~~ Code For Template --> Code For Template -->